A Yu Yu Hakusho Drinking Game
by Kitsune-001
Summary: Just what the title says. A drinking game called 'Never Have I Ever'. No set parings. No Yaoi. A oneshot or at least it is for now. A sequel is coming. Hehe


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own the characters.

I got the idea for this while listening to that country song, "Alcohol"

On with the story

It all started with a simple phone call. Yusuke had called his teammates and told them to come to his house for a little surprise. He had Kurama get Hiei a few hours before. Kuwabara had shown up just a few minutes after the two demons did. After they were all inside and in Yusuke's room did he tell them what exactly he had in store for them. "Well," Yusuke begin, "the surprise is," he pulled a cover off the ground that the other Reiki Tentai had just ignored.

"Urameshi why do you have alcohol in here?" a tall orange haired guy asked.

"Well it's just a little game I like to call 'Never Have I Ever'." Yusuke responded.

"Yusuke has it occurred to you that we are all under age." Kurama spoke up.

"Of course it has, Kurama."

"Then-," Kurama begin.

"Ah…come on Kura, live a little." Yusuke told his red-haired friend.

"Yusuke, this is not the best idea you have ever had." The former thief told the Toushin.

"Ah…come on where's your Youko spirit?"

"Fine, Yusuke but you did ask for it." Kurama replied his once emerald eyes were now flecked with gold.

"So…um…here's the starting one. Never have I ever stolen anything for pleasure." Yusuke said with a grin at Hiei and Kurama. The two glared at Yusuke before shrugging and taking a drink.

"My turn Yusuke," Kurama grinned, "Never have I ever been smacked by any girl."

"Damn you kitsune." Yusuke growled as he went for his drink as did Kuwabara.

"Hn. Let me have a go at this. Never have I ever pointed my finger at some on and had them run in utter terror." Hiei smirked.

"Damn." Yusuke took another drink. "Never have I ever slept in a tree or in a windowsill when I could have slept in a bed."

"Hn." Hiei said as he took a second drink. "Never have I ever been forced to attend class either by a family member or by a friend."

"Damn shrimp." Kuwabara muttered as he took a drink followed by Yusuke. "Um….Never have I ever fallen asleep during a tournament."

"Hn," from Hiei again, "Never have I ever been mentally insulted and not noticed it."(AN1)

"Huh? Who's that?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke nudged him in the side, "You'd better take a drink."

"Damn." Kuwabara muttered as he took his third drink. "Never have I ever had a secret that I could not tell my mother."

Yusuke whistled, "Damn Kuwabara that was a good one."

Kurama glared at the orange haired guy and took a drink, "Never have I ever lost my cat." He smirked as he held up Ekichi.

"H-how did you…?" Kuwabara stuttered.

Kurama smirked. "You shouldn't bring your cat to these things," a glimer of amusent was clear in his gold-flecked emerld eyes.

"But, she was in my shirt!" Kwabara protested.

"Moron, you cat had gotten out a few minuntes ago." Hiei told the still stuttering Kuwabara.

"Are you going to take a drink, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked

"Damn. Alright…um…never have I ever done a stupid thing like that."

The three other dectives looked at him, "Uh…Kuwabara, you have done something like that." Yusuke said stiffleing a laugh.

"Damn."

"Hn. Never have I ever turned a harmless seed into a violent blood sucking plant."

"Fine Hiei, just don't bring that fight up again. Mm…Never have I ever been mistaken for a little kid or alien."

"Hn. Never have I ever been mistaken for a girl."

"Alright Hiei. Never have I ever turned a different color."

"Hey, Kurama do eyes and hair count?" Yusuke spoke up.

"Nope, just skin."

"Damn kitsune. Never have I ever been mistake for the moron's girlfriend."

"Hey, Kura! I have one!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Say it, Kuwabara."

"Never have I ever died and been brought back to life." (AN2)

"KUWABARA!"

"Whoa, Kuwabara."

"Hn."

"Hey Hiei, I have one for you," Kurama smirked showing more of his Youko side every second, "Never have I ever had a quickie in less than thirty seconds." (AN3)

Hiei looked down and turned a little red. "WHOA HIEI!" Yusuke yelled.

"With who shrimp?" Kuwabara asked.

"If you don't know I'm not telling you."

And so the questioning session begain.

"Um…Mukuro?" Yusuke asked.

"God no."

"Not Yukina!"

Hiei shuddered, "That's not right."

"Good then Yukina is all mine!"

"Shut up Kuwabara. Um…Boton?"

Hiei glared at Yusuke, "Do you think I would sink that low. She's-."

"Hiei quiet."

"Whoa, Kura! You and Boton who would ever have guessed!"

"Um…Hiei it's not a guy is it?"

"If you don't know then I'm not telling you."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at the red-haired member of their group. "It's not Kurama is it?"

"Um…Yusuke. I'm not that way and I don't think Hiei is either." Kurama told Yusuke.

"Mmmm…it's not…gah…Yomi is it?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama let out a little laugh that sounded a little like Youko, "Hiei with Yomi. If hell froze over maybe. Let me make a guess here. Hiei is it Shizuru?"

"God it had better not be."

"Don't worry moron it's not her."

"Well Yusuke think about it how long have we known him and how is he?"

"True so it could be any one."

"So it wasn't with my sister." Kuwabara asked.

Hiei shook his head, "Hn."

And with that Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing.

Meanwhile the neighbors next door had just finished calling the cops.

After a few more hours of the game the group of four fell asleep. Yusuke was lying on the back of the couch, while Hiei was on the couch, with Kurama lying in front of it. Kuwabara was curled up in a corner with his cat who was trying to get away.

A loud knock next door sent Yusuke falling on to Hiei who fell on to Kurama who sent vines out to push Hiei off of him. "Damn kitsune," That's when Hiei heard the pounding on the door of the house next door, "Detective, you sleep like the dead," Hiei muttered, "And so do you kitsune."

Fin

AN 1&3: This idea was given tome by my friend and Beta reader for my Gundam Wing Story's new chapters, Janice.

AN 2: This idea was given to me by my friend and Beta reader, Bonnie.

Well so what did everyone think. God if the Spirit Detectives were to find out about this I would be sooooo dead.


End file.
